


Rito agli dei della morte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sacrificer [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Dark, Halloween, Human Sacrifice, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: In qualsiasi universo si trovi, Hidan è legato alla sua religione."Questa ff partecipa all'Hallowchallenge indetta dal gruppo facebook SasuNaru FanFiction Italia".Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9aTy_6PlJQ.Prompt: - Rito.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: Sacrificer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820377
Kudos: 3





	Rito agli dei della morte

Rito agli dei della morte

Hidan allungò la mano verso l’alto, lì dove c’era una sporgenza nel muro di roccia su cui erano sistemate delle candele, unica fonte di luce nell’ambiente, e si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, dimenò la testa facendo ondeggiare i cortissimi capelli color fumo. Si rialzò, il suo corpo pallido era scosso da tremiti. Tracciò un cerchio nel terreno sabbioso con la propria falce, a tre lame rosso sangue.

“T-ti prego! Lasciami andare!” strillò la donna, legata sull’altare al centro del solco. Sbatteva ritmicamente la testa contro la superficie di pietra sotto di sé, le sue mani e le sue gambe erano legate con delle pesanti catene, mentre il corpo ignudo della ragazza era assicurato con delle strette fascette di plastica che gliel’avevano graffiato in diversi punti.

“Sarebbe un sacrilegio lasciarti andare via” spiegò Hidan con voce rauca. Le sue iridi color sangue iniziarono a brillare.

“Se è uno stupido scherzo di Halloween non è divertente! E… e se sei uno stupratore… ti prego, sono ricca… posso pagare un riscatto e…”. Iniziò a balbettare la giovane.

Hidan fece calare la sua falce con un colpo secco, troncandole di netto la mano.

“C’è stata una sola vittima che è stata baciata dal mio amore e dell’immortale e di certo non sarai tu… il ‘rito’ per te si concluderà solo quando il mio dio ti condurrà via con sé” disse.

La giovane ululò di dolore, irrigidendosi, fissandosi con gli occhi sgranati il moncherino da cui sgorgava sangue.

Hidan si leccò le labbra voluttosamente, lì dov’era schizzato del sangue. Le urla della giovane risuonavano tutt’intorno.

“Tu sei psicopatico!” strillò la giovane, continuando a urlare, singhiozzò e lacrime larghe l’unghia di un pollice le scivolavano lungo il viso.

“Non sai quanto” disse Kakuzu entrando nella stanza. Un paio di punti sulla sua bocca erano saltati ed era più larga del normale.

La giovane urlò più forte, fino a raschiarsi la gola, vedendo l’altro uomo, il cui corpo scuro e ignudo era ricucito in diversi punti.

“Non sembra apprezzare la fine a cui l’hai predestinata… esattamente come le altre” borbottò Kakuzu . Aprì il sacco che portava sulla schiena e fece rotolare a terra una trentina di teschi umani perfettamente puliti.

“Che il mio dio possa perdonare chi non comprende il dolore” pregò Hidan. Distribuì i teschi tutt’intorno all’altare, scavando più a fondo i solchi a cerchio.

La giovane era caduta in uno stato catatonico per il troppo sangue perso e si era accasciata sulla superficie di pietra. Alcune gocce d’acqua scivolavano lungo le pareti umide della caverna.

Kakuzu raggiunse l’altro, Hidan gli aprì i punti sull’addome e Kakuzu lo baciò appassionatamente.

“Ti ho mai detto quando sei dannatamente eccitante quando compi i tuoi dannati riti?” domandò, mentre Hidan gli frugava tra i quattro cuori. Trovò un pugnale d’osso e lo estrasse, ricambiando al bacio con foga.

“Da quando ci siamo conosciuti. Se solo ti convertissi anche tu” borbottò.

Kakuzu si staccò, le sue iridi brillavano di un verde fosforescente.

“L’unica cosa che mi piace della tua religione è il fatto di uccidere” mormorò roco.

Hidan tagliò l’altro palmo della giovane e si tagliò anche il proprio, facendo una fredda risata selvaggia.

“Quando si riceve la mia maledizione, inizia il sacrificio. Soffriremo il dolore più atroce insieme!” gridò. Iniziò a colpirla ripetutamente con furia utilizzando il pugnale, nonostante le condizioni della giovane a ogni stillettata le sfuggiva un gemito di dolore dalle labbra.

Kakuzu osservò il corpo pallido di Hidan, i suoi muscoli contratti, la lunga veste nera che indossava ondeggiare.

“Che la seconda fase del rito abbia inizio” ordinò Hidan. Conficcò il pugnale nella spalla della giovane, Kakuzu frugò nella veste di Hidan e ne trasse un cofanetto. Lo aprì e utilizzò il trucco nero al suo interno per iniziare a ricoprire il viso dell’altro, il trucco si allargò da solo a macchia d’olio e sul corpo, ora color pece, di Hidan comparve uno scheletro bianco.

Kakuzu gli leccò il cerchio nero rimastogli sulla fronte.

Hidan alzò la falce.

“Che il mio dio accetti questo rito come mio sacrificio in nome suo!” sbraitò. Fece scendere la falce di scatto e decapitò la giovane, la testa della ragazza rotolò fino agli altri teschi, i capelli sporchi di sabbia e sangue.

Kakuzu piegò di lato il capo.

“Non c’è modo migliore di passare Halloween” bisbigliò.


End file.
